


Lost

by avpke



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avpke/pseuds/avpke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot: SonicX universe- Why is Knuckles alone on Angel Island? What could have possibly happened to his family? This is my version of the events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Takes place in the SonicX universe.**
> 
> ****  
> I have always wondered how Knuckles ended up alone on the island. He surely had relatives around him when he was younger.  
>  Here is my version of the story what happened.  
> (adapted his family from the Archie comics - if you don't know how they look like, feel free to google them… it would be tiring to describe so many in such a short story… Also: I know that Thunderhawk is officially Sojourner's son, but I got to know about the Brotherhood when they still stated the generations as Spectre-Thunderhawk-Sojourner, I'm used to it.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Knuckles belongs to Sega and the others to Archie Comics. The story, however, is mine!

_10 years ago_

It was summer.

Such a beautiful season. The flowers bloomed, the fruits got ripe, insects littered the air, bees worked tirelessly and birds sang their magical melodies. The sky was blue; the ground colorful with flowers, the wind carried the scent of apples, cherries and many more sweets. Only a few shadows appeared here and there courtesy of fluffy-looking clouds, giving relief in this hot summer day to anyone who sought escape from the unbearable heat. The rivers and seas were full with fish; the water was slightly warm, inviting anyone for a swim.

This scenery and feelings awaited anyone who entered Angel Island. That is, if anyone found it above the ground, drifting in the winds. No sound gave it away, silence enveloped it, and like a dark cloud, it cast shadows at the mountains, fields and oceans it passed. No wonder… There were not many locals on this floating land and they didn't like to make much sound. They liked to keep to themselves, hidden from the naked eye, and protect this living paradise and home.

However… this time… something is different.

Dark clouds towered and neared the island. The wind picked up, and blew cold air through the grass, the cliffs, and through the dark cloak of the lone figure standing and surveying the horizon with dark red eyes. The chill didn't faze him as it bit into his black form, his eyes fixed on something far away, taking deep breaths, deep in thought. Something wasn't right. He knew it… he felt it. Something dark… Something is coming. His eyes didn't move even then when suddenly birds shrieked in fright and took off behind him. Instead, he closed them and tried to concentrate… to determine how many are coming. He tapped at his chaos powers and with the help of the Master Emerald, which resided on the altar at the center of the island, he reached out far in thought.

"Father…" Came the call from behind him and he opened his eyes. He didn't turn to the lavender male but sighed. Why is it that everyone wanted that sacred object on this island? Why can't they look for something else to steal and destroy? He, and his family of seven echidnas, all a one line generation, were destined from the start of life to guard this beautiful place and the Master Emerald from anyone. It was an honor… but a curse as well. They weren't to interact with anyone outside their own, they were on their own, with no help. If something goes wrong… it will be only their fault. HIS fault. After all, as elder and leader of the Brotherhood of Guardians, Spectre the Echidna was alone responsible for his family's success, survival and even failure. If they fail now… "Father!" The voice of his son urged him.

"They are coming." Then he turned to Thunderhawk finally, his red eyes meeting blue. "Prepare the others."

The other one just nodded and went off without a word, alarming the rest of their family. Spectre sighed, already feeling adrenalin rush through him, his blood pressure raised suddenly, causing a slight headache. No wonder… with his age of 165 this was normal. He already could make out the outline of the offensive mass as it grew. He grit his teeth. This time not only dingoes came like usual… but robots. Robotnik's maybe? How dare he interfere in their fight with the dingoes! As far as he knew, they didn't go against the agreement of peace his family made 400 years ago with the humans, which said if they don't attack the echidnas, the Guardians in return won't step in the fight between the humans and mobians. They kept to it. So why attack?

Spectre let out a snarl and bared his teeth. "Traitor!" That was when he was joined by his family. Though, they did not yet understand his words, they agreed once the first robots came into view.

So there they were… an army of six echidnas facing off against a horde of 1000s. But really... numbers didn't matter when it came to the Guardians. One of them was already a one-man army. Not only were they physically enchanted, thanks to the chaos radiation but they also commanded the force of chaos. Using it to create force shields, shoot beams of chaos energy, teleport and gain telekinetic abilities. Also, with their connection to the Master Emerald, they were able to talk telepathically and thus think of strategies together in the heat of a battle. This would scare away anyone who entered the island. But not today. The dingoes have joined forces with Robotnik's armies, and with this huge mass nearing them, Spectre started to desperately think of a way to beat them without the loss of a family member. His sons joined in the tactical telepathic conversation.

He knew it that they would need to split up, making sure that the fight only takes place here at this spot… To his left, his son Thunderhawk murmured about attacking from all sides. They were six after all, one of them on one side should be enough. There was still a concern that some of them wouldn't be able to hold on. To his right, his grandson, Sojourner chimed in, agreeing, that his father wasn't after all at the top of his skills anymore, earning a mental slap from the lavender one. His fifth son, Sabre rubbed his chin and suggested that maybe 2-2-2 from three sides should be safe enough. If someone falls, the other can lend a hand. Or a shield. The other two, Locke -Sabre's son- and Athair -Sabre's father- just nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Spectre addressed his sons as they all stared at the masses getting closer, now shouts and calls from the dingoes could be heard, along the screech of metal rubbing against metal from the robots. "Do not forget… what we are fighting for. For all of our lost people, for the Island, for the Master Emerald and for the future…" All of the echidnas nodded and suddenly four of them jumped behind the cliffs, teaming up randomly and scattering to two sides. Spectre however remained in sight, he didn't budge, intending to draw as much attention as possible, with Locke by his side. Sabre and Thunderhawk went to the right, while Athair with Sojourner to the left, successfully passing many, and getting to the last wave without being noticed, where they will cut the escape route of the enemy.

xXx

The battle was inevitable, and hard. The dingoes were already a big enough pain, but now combined with the robots this increased tenfold. If they killed or destroyed one, two other came from behind, forcing them to use their force shield more times then they wanted, pushing the Guardians in the defensive. Despite that he was teamed with Spectre, Locke still found the battle extremely exhausting. He smashed another robot's head with a single strike and dove out of the way as a dingo shot his gun in his direction. He fled on a higher cliff to catch his breath and took the time to look around… Maybe someone needed help, and it is time to examine the damage done so far.

The ground they battled on was one giant grave. Bloody as it can be, metal pieces of robots littered the floor along with bodies of their enemy. The cliffs were falling down, the trees and grass burned, huge chocking smoke rose high into the sky. He was glad that they still were too engulfed in the battle that they didn't move anywhere else but stayed in one spot. The Guardians striking them from every possible direction at least seemed successful in holding them in one place. But how long can they hold them?

Some of them already seemed to break off of the battle but were held back by a Guardian, either with a blast, kick or punch. He saw Athair jumping up a cliff as well, breathing hard, trying to rest just for a moment before slamming into a dingo which aimed his gun at Sojourner's head. All of them were tired out, their senses became slightly dulled, which showed when they got hit from an obvious source they should have blocked.

He quickly jumped back into the battle after he saw he couldn't help any of his family… He wasn't in a better shape himself. His muscles ached, his head hurt from the blows, his mind was fuzzy at times and he could feel his legs give out any moment. His heartbeat was so loud and he could feel it in his ears. Desperation started to claw at him, hitting in every direction, protecting Spectre's back while he in return did the same for him. He heard him scream into their head through their mental bond. "Don't give up! Their lines are thinning! Fight!" But he knew it was a lie. They kept coming and with every repeat his voice became more erratic, high pitched, it seemed like he was telling this to himself to keep fighting, and hold onto the block he created so laser blasters won't work in this battle. He heard a faint painful scream, which he indentified as Thunderhawk. He probably got hit by a bullet. He created a shield and expanded it, sending a few robots crashing down on the dingoes behind them.

Just when he was about to reach out and grab another robot, he was pulled backwards by the back of his lab coat, and hauled away from the battle, behind a cliff. He lashed out towards whoever dared to drag him away but a black cloaked hand stopped him, and he stared into the tired red eyes of their elder. He was panting heavily, the hand on his trembled slightly but still held him firmly in place. He seemed like he wanted to speak but was drowned out by his loud gasping. So he spoke to him through their bond.

"I cannot hold them for long… You know what to do." Locke only blinked, his tired brain tried to remember what he was supposed to do. Spectre only stared at him with hard, yet knowing eyes. Then the younger one's eyes widened. They did drill it a few times before. If the situation became too difficult, there was always the 'Plan B'. Not that anyone liked it… "You have half an hour." With that Spectre pushed him towards the direction of the altar and he ran right back into the middle of the battle.

Locke stumbled first, then straightened himself and ran as fast as he could. His feet thumped loud and fast, the wind blew in his face, his heart beat in his throat, making it difficult to breath. He didn't hear a sound, it was so loud, and he didn't look back. His mind and eyes fixed on his objective ahead. If he failed this one or he did it too late, the whole battle can be lost. He tore at the leaves that came into his line of sight, sometimes almost lost his footing when he stumbled on fallen branches. He did land once face first in the dirt. He stayed in that spot for a moment, and let out an exhausted sigh. He willed himself to stand up again, his arms trembled, his stomach hurt… and then continued on his way. Then he spotted what he came for.

The altar.

Without a second thought he rushed up the steps, taking three at a time and arrived at the top in a matter of seconds. The green glow of the Master Emerald, the very life source of this island reflected in his eyes. It shone brightly, warming his heart, relieving some of the pain in his body. But Locke knew better then to trust this false feeling of security. The large sacred gem can't help them now. It needed their help. With that, he turned his back to the emerald, backed up until he was completely against it and with the help of one foot he hauled it onto his back. He swayed first, then with a huff straightened himself and started to run off the shrine, this time carefully, then sped quickly in the opposite direction of the fight. He arrived at the other side at the side of the big mountain. He tapped a few stones, carefully balancing the emerald. Soon a panel revealed itself and he hit in a code. A hidden door opened, leading to a small chamber. He quickly ran in and placed the gem on the ground, then out again, punching in the same code, sealing the door. He checked the time. 20 more minutes to go.

As fast as his legs could carry him, he sped at a certain direction. 'The Master Emerald cannot be left without a Guardian', so did the ancient and first Guardian -Edmund- say 400 years ago. So be it.

Locke arrived at the lake. The sounds of battle couldn't be heard from this distance, the smoke was faint, the shouts mute. He walked slowly, more like… dragged himself to the tiny, sleeping, red bundle on the ground. It slept with such peace, like nothing on the world can break it. Normally, Locke would sit down and watch his young, seven years old son, or maybe even lay down near him and join in the slumber… but not today. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he carefully lifted his son into his arms. The young boy murmured something inaudible, then leaned against his father's chest, still asleep.

And off they were.

Locke let out sobs every now and then as he sped towards the mountain a second time today, carrying the future Guardian in his arms. The tears blocked most of his vision but he didn't dare wiping them, in fear he would wake the boy, and it was really time that the desperation found a way out. He has always imagined that he will be there when his boy first trains his chaos abilities under the watchful eyes of Spectre, or when he is welcomed as a Brotherhood member… when he watches him fall in love… have his own child… when he asks him for guidance, for wise words… How things are looking… this will remain a wish… an imagination… Nothing more… but nothing less.

Finally, he stood before the hidden door, pushing the right buttons, he walked into the chamber the second time. He looked around, his eyes still wet, but no more tears escaped. He spent them all. They have drilled this… his son, Knuckles knows the code. He will surely escape from this place. He just prayed he won't do this before they are done. He hugged his son one more time tightly, another sob escaping his lips, burying his face into his son's dreads, then kissed his forehead and placed him gently on the ground, next to the emerald he was destined to guard in their place. At such a tender age… They all had their father and grandfathers aiding them… guiding them… correcting them. Teaching them. Give them the knowledge they gained from their own grandfathers. But Knuckles…

Locke refused to let his son go, instead he continued to rock him on the ground. He whispered in his ear.

"Be a strong Guardian, my son! Never forget who you are and what your duty is!" He sobbed once more. "Never forget what I taught you! Never forget us!" With a last kiss on the boy's forehead, the heartbroken father let him go. He turned his back and wiped his tears away before walking out and locking the door. He stayed there for a moment, trying to collect himself and the remaining energy his body still had. Five minutes…

Locke looked at the sky, now smiling, and started to run towards the battle field. Yes, this battle might be their last… but there is still hope. The object of their protection and the future generation is safely tucked away from enemy eyes. For him, it didn't matter what happened next. What mattered him the most was safe.

The aura of their elder got stronger with every step he took. He was sure he felt him come closer as well. It could happen anytime now. He was rushing him… he cannot hold it longer… He will need everyone in place and use everyone's combined power to achieve the goal.

Which will end the battle… and more then likely end their lives as well.

Such a great force needs sacrifices…

Just when the red echidna disappeared over the cliffs, a huge green orb started to grow even bigger, it engulfed the whole battlefield…

Then it exploded.

It sent debris everywhere. The air rushed in a huge, single wave, carrying dead, burned bodies and metal off the island. The trees groaned, some tore away from the ground, debris and huge rock chunks were falling from the sky, the island shook.

Then everything went dead silent.

xXx

Not even a bird chirped.

The clouds were blown away, the animals hiding, trembling… the silence was unbearable and was only broken by falling debris. They knocked against the stone surfaces, crashed against tree branches, making them crack and sometimes give way to the force. Some fell against the side of the mountain, making scratching noises. It was nothing special from the outside, but the sound was increased if you listened from the inside of the chamber, where the child lay.

Knuckles stirred at the annoying sound, fighting to stay asleep. When the sound persisted, he groaned first then stretched, letting out a long and loud yawn. He curled into a ball again and started to snuggle into the fresh grass… wait… what? Still half asleep, his tiny gloved hand travelled to the stony ground and started to feel it, looking for the green, soft grass. But none was found. He opened an eye finally, and still dazed looked around.

He still couldn't grasp what he was seeing, only half of his mind worked as his eyes caught the rough surface of the chamber-like cave, only illuminated by the green glow of something. Now fully awake, the echidna gasped and sat up. Next to him lay the Master Emerald. He stared at it long and hard, his mind still a bit fuzzy from the sleep. Then he looked at the hidden door and saw the control panel. That was when it dawned on him.

Plan B.

He gasped and sat still as usual when this happened. His fathers always told him if there is trouble, they will bring him into this chamber and he will have to sit still and wait. They drilled this many times and he always enjoyed it. His fathers always acted so serious, as if there was really trouble, running around the island, then his dad grabbed him and brought him here, next to the emerald. He always had to wait a bit. Mostly around half an hour, then his fathers opened the door and let him out. It was so exciting and fun. A change from the boring days. And the best thing? It always happened suddenly, without warning. He always knew it is the drill when he heard the scream of grandfather Spectre: "Enemy in sight! Prepare for the fight!" And then everything would go silent, and just a few minutes later his dad would show up to bring him to this place. Then when this was over, they would always go fishing.

However, today he didn't hear the shout, maybe he was too deep asleep and they didn't want to wake him up…

His train of thoughts was broken by that scratching sound again. He hugged his knees and listened to it, waiting with a smile.

xXx

Soon, the half an hour passed and Knuckles stood up, eagerly looking at the door. His stomach already growled, he didn't eat before going to sleep. Walking a bit in the small chamber, he started planning what he is going to do. He surely will go fishing with his dad! Then swimming! Then maybe drag his granddad, Sabre into a mud fight! He smiled when he remembered what happened after the last drill.

_Flashback_

_"Ooooh comon! You are so slow!" Groaned Knuckles as he, his dad, his granddad and grandfather Thunderhawk went… more like dragged themselves to the lake nearby. The two older ones slowed down the march greatly. The young echidna ran ahead impatiently._

_"No, no son!" His dad, Locke warned him. "Be patient and wait for your grandfathers."_

_"But daaaaaaaad!" He groaned and kicked some dust but stopped anyway. "They are sooooo slow…"_

_"I am no young echidna anymore, grandson." Sabre smiled at him weakly, finally catching up to his son and Knuckles. "I can feel that in my muscles… and bones…" With that he cracked his back, his face showing relief. When the child started to walk again, Sabre stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Wait for your other grandfather as well, child."_

_And there he was, the lavender male, dragging himself in viewing distance, all the while grumbling. It was rare that he was in a good mood, today and now wasn't an exception either…_

_"Hurry up grandfather Thunderhawk! It will be dark by the time we get there!" Locke and Sabre only smiled at the child's words. They had to admit, the older echidna wasn't that fast then he used to be, or he is just not too keen on spending time at the lake today. He finally arrived at the group and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the red 'rat', as he always called him. Not that he didn't like that tiny patch of fur, he just didn't like his ideas of… 'fun', if you could call them that._

_"Show more respect to me, boy! Or I will teach you to…" He was cut off however by Locke._

_"No need to be all angry, besides, he is right. You seem to be dragging yourself, you do slow us down greatly…"_

_"Well then, I think you will have to leave me behind and…"_

_"No, no!" Sabre jumped in quickly. "You have promised Knuckles you will come. So now you must." He said firmly. It is unheard of that a Guardian broke his/her promise._

_The older one just groaned and started to walk forward, thinking about any possible idea why he agreed to the kid's invitation… Maybe a bucket of cold water waking him up in the morning and a promise of this happening regularly if he didn't come? Hmm…_

_Locke put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be all grumpy, Grandfather. Just cheer up. Be a child again!" This was only answered by a glare._

_"Then let's make him remember!" the child jumped and shouted. "The last one at the lake is a chicken!" With that he took off laughing, soon followed by his dad._

_Thunderhawk looked at Sabre. "Now this is childish… I will not…" He trailed off when he saw the brown echidna suddenly start running, looking back at him, smiling and repeating: "The last one at the lake is a chicken!" He laughed. The lavender male crossed his arms and looked to the side, then with a cry of rage started to run after the group._

_Knuckles and Locke already started to play in the water when they saw Sabre in the distance, closely followed by Thunderhawk._

_Knuckles smiled. "They are nose to nose, this could be a draw!" They watched as the two older echidnas sped towards them, trying to outrun the other. Then finally they arrived, with Sabre winning. The oldest growled and panted. "The winner is Grandpa! The chicken is Grandfather Thunderhawk!" He fell into the water, laughing._

_"Oh just wait you…" The grumpy one neared the laughing child, his hand dangerously shaking, but Sabre held him back._

_The two started arguing, and not liking this, as he wanted to have fun, Knuckles had an idea and started to look for something in the lake. His dad noticed._

_"What are you doing, son?" Only one wink from him and he understood, he even stood before the child to hide him._

_Just then the argument started to get heated and Thunderhawk shouted with rage. "I DON'T CARE THAT HE IS STILL A CHILD! RESPECT IS…" He was cut off by something soft and wet hitting his face, forcing him to close his eyes._

_There was dead silence._

_The smell of that sticky stuff told him, he was just hit with a mudball… Just when he was wiping it off his face, snickering could be heard, which was soon joined by a loud laugh, then another…_

_He flared his nostrils, and growled, seeing the three others laugh._

_"You just wait!" The old male stormed to the lake, quickly making a big mudball and threw it at the face of Sabre. The brown echidna stopped laughing that instant, now Thunderhawk snickered. And so the mudball fight started. Only to be scolded by Spectre later when they arrived back into the forest. Even if he was trying to hold a straight face, he just couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his son covered in mud._

_ End of flashback _

xXx

Hours passed and Knuckles started to be restless. His fathers should have opened the door by now, letting him out. He stood again, going up to the hard door, leaned against it, putting his ear close and listened.

Nothing.

No movement, no rustling, he couldn't hear the scratching noises either anymore. The silence unnerved him a bit, but he stayed positive. Maybe his fathers are just busy, maybe they thought it's time he came out on his own, even placing the Master Emerald back on the shrine. With this thought, he tapped the control panel, punching in the codes, and the door opened, revealing a silent forest.

He cautiously peeked out, when seeing nothing, he stepped out into the clearing.

"Dad?" He called a bit silent first, looking around. "Dad?" This time with a bit more volume. Normally he would hear a shout back by now, but not today.

Strange…

Maybe he is at the other side of the island, maybe he already started fishing.

Pouting, thinking of his dad starting the fun without him, he punched in the same code again, sealing the door and took off towards the lake. All the while he sometimes stopped and called out to his family. With no response.

He stopped at the still water, the wind was creating small waves on it, but his dad was not to be seen. Knuckles looked at his reflection in deep thought. Now realization dawned on him. Something is indeed not right. His fathers should have answered him by now and they should be fishing and swimming… With every thought his breathing quickened and his heart beat faster.

This can't be…

"DAD!" He cried out many times in desperation while running around the island aimlessly. His eyes were now wide, and wet with tears as the seven year old searched for his family. But no one answered.

He didn't really look where he was going, and almost ended up falling into the huge crater at the side of the island.

Wait…

Crater?

The small boy looked around, taking in the scenery before him. There he was, standing at the edge of a huge hole, leading off of the island, like something big crawled upon it and fell off at the side. He stared at it for a while, wondering what could have made this, but then remembered his search.

He called out for his family, crying out each of their names, hoping, that maybe they will answer here… But as everywhere else, even here he was met with silence. The poor little echidna dragged himself to the side, sat down at the feet of a tree, hugged his knees and cried. He desperately hoped he was dreaming right now… or that his fathers are just playing hide and seek… or just they are joking with him. If that was the case, then it was a very bad joke… and he will never laugh about this.

He sobbed, and still attempted to shout for help. But no one heard him… and he cried himself to sleep.

xXx

Night went and morning came.

The sun found the small red creature still at the same tree, in the same position. Sleep wasn't as relieving as it normally was, he still felt tired but he couldn't close his eyes anymore. All he could think about is where his family could have gone. He looked everywhere by now. At the shrine, at the caverns, at the mountain, at the lake… they surely would have heard his calling if they were around… So what if they weren't around?

At this thought his eyes widened and he hugged his knees tighter. But could have possibly happened? What could have possibly happened, so that all of his fathers disappeared? He was sure that crater had to do something with this. But what? He didn't know… or more like… he didn't want to know.

He stayed at the tree till afternoon, sometimes getting hopes up when something moved in the bushes or trees, or he heard something approaching and he always would shout for his family… But it was always the wind or some other wild creature.

The small echidna started to sob again. What is he going to do? What was he supposed to do? They did say that if there was trouble, he will have to stay there at that chamber for a while, but they didn't say what he had to do after, if it got real… His eyes searched the ground for answers. And suddenly, like out of nowhere a memory started to play in his head.

_Flashback_

__

Knuckles and his dad were sitting in front of each other next to the lake. It was still morning, and the time when his dad told him many things, new things, every day.

"What do you think, what does it mean to be a Guardian, son?" Locke asked, very serious as he was always when it came to such lessons.

The small echidna thought for a second and answered. "We obviously guard something."

"And what?"

"The Master Emerald?"

"Was this a question?" The older one looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" The child looked down, unsure a bit.

"And what else?"

"The island…"

"And?"

"The animals…"

"And?"

"The… trees…"

"And?"

"Everything…"

Locke laughed. "And each other. A Guardian makes sure that there is order on Angel Island and guards the peace, the safety of those residing here. Yes, the Master Emerald is one of these, just like our family." Knuckles nodded. "And what do you think, what makes you to a Guardian?"

Knuckles knew it must be more complicated then saying 'because you said so', so he thought hard again, his eyes searching the ground, a word popped in his head. "Duty! Strength…aand…" He trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

Locke smiled. "Yes, duty, strength does make you to a Guardian. But so does training, preparation, responsibility, honor, bravery, family and obligation. And the most important, which makes us to a deadly force of this island… being able to sacrifice our lives for this honorable purpose. I will prepare you for all this, my son. And one day, you will join us and take over our work, gain experience, knowledge which you can teach the future generations, just like I am doing it now… So make me proud."

End flashback

So this is what he has to do? His dad always repeated at every lesson that this is what he was born to do. Being a Guardian. Guard the island and all the inhabitants, the Master Emerald… Just like he and his forefathers did before him, and he is to step in their footprints and continue the duty. His dad prepared him for this, just like his grandfathers. They taught him everything they knew. How to stay hidden, how to intimidate, how to set up the traps, martial arts, they trained his senses, his body and mind… How to be self-reliant, to trust his instincts… to never fear. Because this is the Guardian's worst enemy.

Fear. It dulls your senses, roots you to one spot, makes you forget all the lessons you learned… You can't think. As a Guardian you need to forget what fear means. Erase it from your mind… you shouldn't even know this word and feeling existed.

And what is he doing now? Trembling like a leaf at the root of a tree… What would his dad and grandfathers think if they saw him now? What if they are watching him and want to see how he will deal with this? What if it is just a test? His eyes widened and wiped the tears away. He won't disappoint them! He won't disappoint his dad!

He sniffed once, then willed himself to stand up, wiping at his eyes every now and then. As he stood there, he closed his eyes and formed his tiny hands into fists. It is time the training pays off…

With that, he jumped up the tree and started to make his way to the altar once more, to check if there is any trouble. Finding nothing, he quickly went back to the hidden chamber, where he left the Master Emerald. He stared at the sacred object in front of him long and hard. He gulped, then went closer and hauled it on his back like his dad showed him. He backed up against it, and with a foot he kicked it up his back. He gasped for air and struggled to keep himself from falling, he wasn't after all that strong just yet.

He advanced towards the altar very slowly, stumbling every now and then, swaying and sweating. When he finally reached the top, he sucked in a deep breath and backed up against the middle of it, then slowly let the emerald slide off of his back onto its rightful place. He slid to the ground as well next to it and gasped for air, exhausted, and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

After a few minutes of resting he stood up and looked over the island below him. He didn't care about the warm sun, or the glistening lake, or the fresh air, not even about the beautiful landscape. Birds started to fly around him but he didn't notice them. His eyes fixed on a single spot.

The crater.

His hands formed into fists again, and he shook his head, he puffed out his chest. He will not be afraid! Whatever happens now, he will stand here until his dad and grandfathers return! Whatever comes onto the island will be chased off! Whoever tries to steal the emerald will be beaten and thrown off the island!

Just like his dad told him…

No matter how hard the wind blew, he will stand here! No matter how many lightning flashed, he will stand his ground! No matter how cold the snow will be, he will stay up here!

Because this is what he was born to do, this is what he was taught, and this is what his dad and grandfathers expected from him.

He will guard so well, that once his family returned, they will be proud.

But the question is…

Will they ever return?

**Author's Note:**

> **The Robotnik I mentioned I guess could be Eggman's father or Eggman himself, you decide which you liked more.**
> 
> ****  
> So yeah, this was my version of what could have happened.  
>  The past of the characters in SonicX always interested me. Partly because researching for such is my hobby, partly because they never mentioned anything about them in the series. We had a glimpse of Tails' past only. But that's it. The most interesting is surely Knuckles' past, seeing he is -supposedly- the last of his kind and his tribe on the island and/or Mobius.  
> The question: 'Will they ever return' is an open question. Maybe they died, maybe something else happened… Who knows…


End file.
